Don't Forget Me!
by SocialAnxiety247
Summary: (Originally based on my old story that has now been deleted) Sora and Riku came back to Destiny Islands from yet another mission. Except this time, Sora seems to meet someone that could change the way he really sees this island.
1. Great to be Back!

"Ahh Riku, isn't it great to be back!" Sora yelled as he waded through the cerulean waters of Destiny Islands. He and Riku had just come from yet another mission thrown at them by King Mickey. It was supposed to only last for a week, but of course with the heartless still roaming around, they were at Castle Oblivion for three months. The brunette couldn't help but take in the fresh saltwater air. _God, it is so good to be back_.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too crazy Sora. We might have to pack up for another mission soon enough," the silver fox muttered as he watched the brunette dig his toes in the white sand. Riku was always known to be the stern, calculative one, always making sure of their agenda and keeping Sora on task. Sora on the other hand was, well, a goofball. Always positive and clumsy. But Riku couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sora run around on the sand. Even after everyhing that happened between them, Sora never gave up on him. Because of this, Riku vowed he would always be there for his friend.

"Oh Riku, stop being such a downer. I have a feeling we'll be free for a while!"

"Well, I have a feeling that-"

"Uh-uh. Come on, let's go find the others. They're probably at the usual spot," Sora interrupted with his famous grin. Riku obliged, although deep down, he had a feeling they wouldn't be here for long.

* * *

"Fine, fine, let's get going. Last one there has to buy food!" Even though Sora was well ahead, Riku passed by him in a matter of minutes. Always up for a good challenge, Sora quickened his pace, eager to make Riku eat his words.

"Well, I guess I'll get a cheese burger and a sea-salt ice cream sundae. Hop to it Sora!" Sora groaned at his friend's response, pouting as he waited on line. I can't believe I lost to him again. That asshole's gonna make me go broke. Although Sora was a sore loser, he couldn't help but smile. It's been a while since Riku lightened up.

"Welcome to Density Café. What would you like to order today, sir?" Sora was too busy looking at the menu that the girl's words flew past his head. _Hm, should I just get a sea-salt ice cream bar or should I get chili fries?_

Annoyed, the girl got real close to his face and said, "Sir, what would you like to get?" The red-head wasn't going to have another customer take her time. She was tired of this job, but something had to pay the rent.

Surprised, Sora yelped and dropped the menu. Nervous, he scrambled around until he found the tiny sheet and looked up to make eye contact. But, a sound wouldn't come out of his mouth. He was enamored by the sight he was taking in. Before him stood a pretty- no- beautiful girl with short, crimson hair. Her ocean blue eyes took him by surprise and he just couldn't let go of his stare. Her skin was pale, but it made her look like an angel. Even though she looked angry, he just couldn't find the words to say. He was utterly entranced.

However, the girl too felt the same way. She had already forgotten why she got so angry at this boy. She could feel her heart beat quicken the longer she stared at him. It was as if a switch was flipped and she felt her legs turn into pudding. There was something about this boy, something special.

But, the moment was of course, ruined.

"Hey, Sora, what's taking you so long?" Riku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "My stomach has been growling for the past 15 minutes!" But, as Riku made eye contact with the cashier, he suddenly knew what was going on. With a chuckle, he rubbed his friend's hair in delight.

"Sorry miss, Sora is a bit of a goof. Can we get one cheeseburger, one sea-salt sundae, and one sea-salt ice cream bar? We'll be sitting over there, by the way, if you were curious," Riku added mischieviously. The red-head nodded her head quickly and rushed to the back room. Riku sighed in response and dragged his dumbfounded friend back to their table.

"Hey, snap out of it," Riku said loudly. Sora came to his senses and his face turned into a bright tomato. _Dammit, that was so uncool!_

"That was kinda uncool Sora," Riku said as he sipped his glass of water. Sora gasped at his friends words. _Can he read my mind? When did he learn that?_

"Oh, wipe that confused look on your face. I can't read minds, I just know you too well," Riku laughed.

"Dude she's so-"

"Pretty. Yes, I saw. She's a looker," Riku interrupted.

"Okay Riku, you're the ladie's man. Give me some tips!"

"What makes you think I get the ladies?" Riku said nonchalantly as he perused through his phone.

"Well, I read you diaries on the gummi ship. You really get around," Sora said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Sora, how the hell do you know about my diary," Riku sputtered. His cheeks became red at the thought of Sora reading his personal accounts.

"Hey, I thought it was Jiminy's journal! But, kudos Riku. You seem to be really experienced!" Sora said innoncently. Riku smacked his head in response, utterly surprised at his friend's reaction. But Riku wasn't one to stay mad at Sora for long.

With a sigh, Riku said, "According to her name tag, she's called Kairi. She must be new though, so I don't think I can ask any of the girls I know about her. Maybe, come back here tomorrow and get her number. From the looks of it, she looks like she's into you as well."

Riku watched as his friend's face became red again. _Oh Sora, even though we fight countless of enemies, you're still the same silly kid from the island._

"Yeah, you're right. Oo, look our food is here!"

As soon as the waitress deposited their food, the two devoured their meal in a matter of seconds. Of course, Sora got a brain freeze, but it couldn't be helped. He always dived into things head first, especially when it was food. On one of their missions at the Deep Jungle, Sora was so hungry that he took all the bananas he could find. However, the bananas he found actually belonged to one of the apes living there. Let's just say that now, Sora can't help but cringe when he looks at the yellow fruit.

"Ahh, that was so good," Sora sighed as he relaxed into his chair. Riku grunted in agreement. The two sat there for a couple of minutes. As they cleared up their table, they were given their bill.

"Come on Sora, pay up!" Sora groaned but dug through his wallet and placed the munny on the table. But as they were getting ready to go, Sora noticed that there was a phone number written on the bill.

"Hey Riku, come look at this," the spiky haired brunette said as he motioned for his friend to come closer.

"Hm, a number. I wonder who it could be for," Riku teased as he gathered his things.

"Hey, it could be for-"

"Just take it man," Riku said as he was heading through the door.

"But…" However, Riku was already long gone before Sora could say antying else. Nervous, Sora stuck the bill into his red pants. _I wonder if it's from…._ Sora shook his head as he exited the café.

 _Probably not. But hey, maybe I should give it a shot._


	2. First Words

"I know Riku told me to take it... but I suck at these things!" Sora yelled as he pulled his spikes in frustration. He stared incredulously at his counter top. On the right side laid the bill with the phone number on it. On the other side was his phone. He was almost tempted to call his best friend, but he knew it would be no use. He can still remember the text that silver headed fiend sent him.

 _Do not bother calling me about café girl. I will be at the bar, and yes, I will talking to girls, and yes, I might bring one of them home. According to my knowledge, you seem to know what happens when I bring a girl home. So, yeah, do NOT bother me tonight, or else_.

Sora gulped as he read the 'or else' part. Riku was not one to be fucked with. Sora shook away the evil thoughts and reminded him of the task at hand: Should he call her or should he not? _I mean, maybe it isn't even her number. Maybe I'm being pranked._ But Sora knew he was wrong. Who would even prank him? Of course he had other friends besides Riku, but none of them would prank him with this. To be honest, everyone still thought of Sora as a kid and laughed at the idea of him even _liking_ a girl. They would much rather trick him with food than with the opposite sex.

"Screw this. Time to dial this number," Sora mumbled as he tapped the numbers on the screen. Shakily, he pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. _Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please don't_ -

"Hello?" Sora held his breath. _Shit! She sounds so cute_. Sora couldn't help but blush.

With a deep breath, he finally mustered up some courage and said, "Hi, this is Sora and I am calling about the number I got from the bill from Destiny Café." If he could, he would definitely knock himself out with his own keyblade. _Who the hell talks like that? Hang up, hang up, hang up, hang-_

"Oh man, fuck Selphie," the girl responded in annoyance.

 _Crap, what do I say? She responded!_ But before he could say something, he heard, "Sorry. My coworker must have put my number on your bill by accident. I hope you're not weirded out or anything, she tends to do things without my consent. I shouldn't have told her that you were cute." Although the last part was mumbled, Sora heard it. He could feel his palms sweating. _Oh my god. Okay Sora, don't do anything stupid, you can-_

"Well, I think you're cute too!" He was met with silence. Sora gave himself a mental smack to the forehead. _Nice job, smartass. Like being honest with a woman is going to get you places._

For every minute of silence, Sora reprimanded himself for being an idiot. _Alright, maybe she hung up or something. God, why can't-_

"Really?" The voice sounded so innocent, so pure. Sora was taken aback. He couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, yeah. I do. Sorry for taking so long to order. I'm just, uh, I'm just not really good at talking to girls," Sora replied honestly. _Alright, stick to the honest route. It seems to be sorta working_.

"No, no! I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just get really cranky at the café. Oh, by the way, my name is Kairi," she added quickly.

"Hi, Kairi, I'm Sora!"

"You already said that," she said giggling. Sora laughed with her. It was almost as if he was talking to her right inside his kitchen.

"Sorry, I told you, I'm really not good with women," he apologized.

"Don't say sorry! And, well, you seem to be doing okay with me, so give yourself some credit!" Sora smiled at her words, happy that she didn't find him a complete dork.

"Well, I'm really glad that Selphie put your number on the bill. I told myself I'd go to the café tomorrow to talk to you or even get your number, but I don't think I would have gotten the courage."

"Hm, very honest. Well, why don't you come by the café tomorrow anyway? I work a half shift and maybe we could hang out?" Kairi felt herself growing redder by the second. _Did I really just invite a stranger to hang out? Screw these hormones. But he's just so cute!_

"Sure! Just text me the time and I'll be there. I've pretty much lived on these islands my whole, so I'll take you to the best spots!" Even though it was just a phone call, Sora felt so at ease talking to this girl. He couldn't help but be himself.

"Alright, I will. I promise. So uh... bye?" Kairi wanted to ram her head against the wall. _Who says bye like a question?_

"See you tomorrow!" Sora said excitedly and hung up. He saved the number onto his phone and made his way towards his bedroom. As he relaxed onto his bed, he looked towards his window and smiled.

 _I got a date tomorrow! Wait till I tell Riku_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Riku's place..._

"Yup, this is my apartment," Riku said as he opened his door. He threw his keys onto the coffee table and sat on his couch. A raven haired girl followed after him and sat beside him.

"Nice place keyblade boy," she said approvingly.

"Yeah, you could say that," Riku responded. Although he was tired from his trip, Riku always made time for girls. Yes, he's serious when he's on duty, but as soon as he's home, he's a bit of a player. Riku knew his habits weren't good, but he couldn't help it; he liked sex. And subconsciously, he deemed himself unworthy of real love anyway. _Alright, let's get to it then._

"Well, Xion, I don't know if I said this enough at the bar, but you look incredible tonight," Riku murmured as he lifted his hand to touch her hair. He could her cheeks grow pink and smiled to himself.

"Hm, well, all the guys tell me that," Xion retorted as she held his gaze.

"So how come you came home with me?" Riku questioned as he drew himself closer to the girl.

"Dunno. There's something about you, so I took a chance," she replied as she began to take her jacket off. Riku couldn't help but stare as her body became more apparent in her skin tight dress. Running down the middle of her dress was a zipper that begged to be open. It hugged all the curves in all the right places. _Hold yourself together Riku_.

Clearing his throat, Riku said, "You're right to have taken that chance. You won't regret it." Riku almost had her. But for some reason, she wasn't exactly reacting like the other girls. Usually he'd be in the bedroom by now. _Interesting_ , Riku couldn't help but think.

"Hm, as I said before, I _took_ a chance. But you? You were given a gift." Before he could respond, Xion suddenly stood up from the couch and placed herself in front of him. Speechless, Riku followed her with his eyes. Not once did they break eye contact.

With a smile, she slowly _unzipped_ her dressed all the way down, allowing her dress fall to the floor. Riku involuntarily let his jaw drop. This vixen wore nothing underneath! Her breasts bounced slightly, as if they were waiting to be freed from their dungeon.

"So, are you going to keep staring or are you going to-" Riku already smashed his lips against hers and had his hands in her hair. Reciprocating, Xion had her hands on his neck and deepened their kiss. She could feel between her thighs how ready he was and smiled into their kiss. Before things could get further, Riku separated from them. She moaned in protest.

"You're not sleeping tonight."

* * *

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAVE NOT WRITTEN STORIES IN SO LONG!**_

 _ **Well, as always, please review and tell me if you like the development so far! I know I wrote such a scene for Riku, but I mean... it was meant to be. And Sora's a 'kid' anyway right?**_


	3. Playboy meets Playgirl?

_Bringgggggg. Bringggggg_. Groggy, Riku saw that his alarm clock was going off _again_. He can't remember how many times he's put it on snooze today. As he rubbed his temples, he saw that he was alone in bed. _Hm, odd. Usually I cook breakfast for two_. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a note on his night stand. He reached for it, curious. It read:

 _Hey Riku. Sorry, I don't usually stay for bed AND breakfast. Just bed. Although, not much sleeping was done, was there? Anyway, here's my number. Call me if you want to do this again. Or to do other things. I'm game_.

Riku smiled at the note and couldn't help but remember the events of their night together.

* * *

"Wow, I never met a girl that talked so much during sex. Usually I get a couple of moans and groans, but never a full conversation," Riku huffed as he had Xion against his bed room wall. Thanks to training, she felt as light as a feather. Usually girls never last too long against the wall since they have to put in some effort to keep themselves upright. But Xion was doing just fine, recieving his blows all while maintaining strong eye contact. This was probably their fourth time at it again.

"Well, I like talking to you as much as cumming. And that's a big honor," she said smugly. Just her words easily made Riku finish off. She came right after.

"Alright, let's go for round 5," she yelled as she bounced on the bed. Riku smiled through the sweat, walking towards her slowly.

"You sure? I mean, I know I said you're not sleeping tonight, but you don't have to push yourself."

"Oh, you may have said that, but in reality, _I'm_ not going to let _you_ sleep tonight," she said she she twirled her hair.

"Really, how?" Although he appeared confident, he could already feel himself ready to start up again.

"Well, come on to the bed to find out."

* * *

Before he could remember ore, Riku heard his cellphone blast. Annoyed, he already knew who it was and answered it immediately.

"RIKU I HAVE A DAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE" The scream was enough to make Riku feel as if he was deaf in one ear.

"I'm guessing you called the number?" Riku yawned.

"Yes, yes! Her voice is so cute Riku. Oh, and she thinks I'M cute. She told me to meet her at the café. But yeah, Just wanted to tell you that I got a date today."

"Hm, nothing else to say?" Riku said surprised. He was almost sure Sora was going to bombard him with questions about what to do, and what to wear, and what to say even.

"Well, I thought I was, but to be honest, I have a feeling that I should try this on my own. I just feel... so normal with her, you know? Alright, see ya Riku. Gotta get ready!" Before he could say something, Sora already hung up.

Surprised, but happy, Riku laid back down in bed. He stared once more at the note, and found a number at the back of it.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Riku sighed and stared at the ceiling.

 _Xion. You really are different._

* * *

 **WHAT AM I DOING?**

 **Actually, don't answer that. I'm going with the flow. Maybe this story will alternate in terms of who I'm going to put more emphasis on. But majority will be Sora. Because SoKai is very important to me!**

 **ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

 **pls**


End file.
